Marvellous Gambits
by freakwithamouth
Summary: Set during the time that Ms Marvel lost her powers to Rogue. Carol Danvers feels betrayed by her friends. She can't find her place in the world and drinking seems to be the only solution. During one of her drinking evenings Carol encounters a gentleman known as Remy Lebeau who might bring some hope into her life. But maybe he hides more than what she sees.
1. Those Red Eyes

In the city that never sleeps everyone was walking like nothing happened. They live their lives with a smile on their faces and families to keep them warm. I used to have that before, but now the only thing I have is a drink in my hand and a head full of memories that only create anger inside. And sometimes that makes me cry. Maybe is the drink. I don´t really know and I don´t want to know. Nothing is believable anymore.

"Serve me another one" I shouted to the barman. He looked at me with an angry face. He knew this wasn´t the best solution for my problems. But in the world that we live where Tony Stark is an idol, who was going to reject some easy money?

By the way my name is Carol Danvers if you haven´t figured it out yet, and I used to be called Ms Marvel. But recently some weird stuff happened with aliens and a mutant named Rogue who stole my memories… but that wasn´t the worst part. The people that I thought I could trust made a mistake, The Earth Mightiest Heroes. Now I´m laughing at them while my mouth is getting dry. I used to be an Avenger and I still loved my friends. But my head was shaking off and I didn´t know who to trust.

Recently I came into contact with lots of mutants, those beings who we are supposed to fear according to the news. They helped me survived after my cataclysm and now I´m spending time with them. But the more I´m with them, the more I question who I am and where do I come from. That´s why I was there drinking and begging for more while everyone kept living their normal lives.

"Please, can you serve me another one" I shouted really loudly to the barman. He came at me with his hands in the bar and spoke right into my face.

"Look, I´m not going to give you any more booze. I have a daughter who used to admire you, and now what are you doing? You are making a fool of yourself, stop drinking and save the world" The barman said it to me right in the eyes while I drank the rest of the whiskey in my cup.

"You want me to save the world? Well, there´s a small issue with that…" I stood up so I could feel more powerful for a second, even with a barman.

"I don´t have powers anymore and everyone I loved betrayed me. You want me to save the world, then give me a damn reason for doing it. And don´t come to me with alcohol tales. I´ve had enough of those in the Avengers Mansion".

I took the cup of whisky and I threw it next to the barman. The sound of it was so loudly that everyone in the bar looked at me.

Now I was making a fool of myself.

"Please get out the bar, I don´t want to get in any trouble with people like you" The barman was scared of me. His bravery only lasted for 5 seconds.

I could sense the fear in his eyes, after spending so much time recently with mutants I can feel when people are afraid. He was looking at me like no one had ever done. But I´m a hero, what the heck am I doing?

"I… I´m so sorry, I don´t know what to say". Then from the middle of a group a gentleman stood up just like me. He was tall and I think he was wearing a raincoat. With my actual state I could not even distinguish Clint from Steve. This man took some of the cards from the poker table and pointed at the barman. The expression in his face was like a smile from someone you don´t want to mess with.

He talked to the barman with a Cajun accent, but that wasn't surprising in New York City.

"Excuse me Monsieur, do you have any problem with the non-human people?" The gentlemen asked to the barman.

"Well, I´m tired of seeing my city destroyed every two weeks if that´s what you are asking. And why the heck are you even entering this conversation" The barman was focusing the fear he had on that gentleman.

The gentleman laughed at the response of the barman and started playing with the poker cards. Suddenly he threw one of the cards to the barman. The card took a purple colour and before we could see it, it had reached the other side of the bar.

Everyone in the bar started screaming and I remember hearing the word mutant a couple of times. The gentleman stayed in the same place laughing and the barman was too scared even to move. I couldn´t move my sight from that man in the raincoat, who was him?

The gentleman then came closer to me and when I winked he was already next to me in the bar. With the poker cards in his hand and a glass of whisky in the other one. The bar was completely empty and I was sure that the police would show up sooner or later. But until then there was time to solve this mystery.

It sure had been a mess, it reminded of when Bruce transforms into the Hulk. They fear him but they don´t even try to understand who he really is. A really nice person under the cover. But who was him under the raincoat?

I really wanted to find out about him, the only friend I had those days been Jessica and I don´t want to get really close to the Avengers in some time.

The gentleman drank from his glass of whisky and then looked at me saying "You

really can call me Remy".

I didn´t knew what to answer so I just said "I guess you can call me Carol".

"We should really get out of here before the cops arrive. You don´t want to ruin your reputation and I don´t want to get caught yet".

He looked at me with a smile that can lead you to do many things. And as I said, in my actual state I just needed someone like him to come close and talk. Even if it was about running from the police.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" I asked Remy.

"The doubt offends, the street is my home and I´m sure I can find a place" He was sure of this answer.

You could really see a difference of voice tone between him and me. He had lot of life inside of him and even if he knew that the world hated him he continued doing what he loved.

"You know, I´ve been working a lot with mutants recently and I can take you with them if you want. That wouldn´t be a problem".

Remy laughed at me when I said that "Sorry, I´m not interested in that, but I can go with you if you really want as you said" He looked at me with his red eyes that went right into my heart and mind.

"Sure, it´s a good idea to hide with me until the police forgets about use. I know a couple of places, secret places".

I don´t really know why I said that, I drank too much and his red eyes calmed my broken soul. So don´t judge me for my actions.

"Let´s go, Carol" He finished his drink and stood up in next to me.

The police sirens started getting closer us. So, I had few options and the way he talked conquered me. We headed into the city that never sleeps and walked through the night trying to find myself and have a good time. Those reasons were not the best ones to have while fading in the middle of the night, but after the recent events, why would I care about anything?

We walked through the night and he didn´t stop smiling at me even for a second. I don´t know anything about his past and I don´t want to find out at least until the alcohol effect wipes out. I wanted to have a great night and just think that these red eyes are going to bring me some hope. That´s the only thing I needed.

To be continued...


	2. Wild Card

I followed those eyes through the city all night long. It suddenly was my only reason for living. You might think "Carol, you don´t even know him" or "He only stood for you in a bar, he could be a pervert". But there is something under that raincoat, I can feel it. I haven´t had this need for moving since I was an Avenger. You cannot understand me. I was free again, it was like having my powers back.

We walked through Manhattan and the lights of the city were above us. I looked at Remy more than he looked at me. Still wondering about the mysteries that he hid, who was he? Why did he save me? He always carried a smile in his face, and with his eyes made it too much of a bait for me. I really needed to talk to him.

"Remy, where are we exactly hiding?" I asked him nervously.

"I´m staying at a loft near here. It´s quite nice with French furniture" He answered calmly without looking at me.

I was confused by the answer. How could a mutant like him afford a loft? Was he a criminal or his parents were rich?

"What do you work on? If the question doesn´t bother you of course" I wasn´t sure if I should have asked this.

Remy looked at me, still with a smile in his face. He made a small laugh and answered.

"I´m a businessman, I know it´s hard to believe because of the special abilities. But I´m in the betting business" He sounded quite sarcastic in the answer, but I didn´t had any reason for not believing him.

"So that´s why you carry those cards everywhere"

"Exactly, they are my business cards" He was containing a laugh "But let´s stop asking questions, enjoy the beauty of New York".

He was right, this was not the time to find out who we were. It was a really beautiful night, and we were to adult men. So I decided to blindly follow him and let his magical powers guide me. Now that mine are gone for good. I have fought for justice many years. But it was finally time to decide what I really want to do. How I want to live my life.

Remy took me into an old building, it was past Hell´s Kitchen. I didn´t saw Matt, he was probably busy and I don`t know why I´m mentioning him. Anyway the building was tearing itself apart. It reminded of me, I wanted to see how it was inside.

"Welcome to Argent, mon maison c´est ton maison" He talked to me with this Cajun accent he had, I could only understand French words. He called this building "Silver", maybe it had a deeper meaning. I don´t know.

We entered the building, and I could see that it was completely different on the inside from the outside. It was clean and you could see expensive furniture all over it. There were portraits of people dressed in costumes from the 17th century. They actually look French just like Remy told me. It was all really weird, this was not a place for hiding. Although no one expects something like this in Hell´s Kitchen. More questions were coming through my mind. Who was this man? Why were we coming to this house?

"Where are we Remy? I asked him nervously.

"We are going to visit some places. Do you know how to play poker?" Remy still had that smile in his face, but now it was creepy. I was nervous, maybe not having my powers was not a good idea. "Don´t be afraid, you are still with me" He said that to me right after the poker thing, which was weird.

I was still afraid, I didn´t knew what to think. So I kept moving along in the expensive building. Remy lead the way. Now he started talking more than what he had done in the entire day. "Remember to do everything I tell you to do" He told me, and I didn´t liked it.

I was a superhero and more importantly I was a woman. Nobody told me what to do, so before we moved I made sure that he knew it. I might be weak in that moment, but I still have a pride. "Remy, listen a moment. I might need you this night, but I still was an Avenger. I can defend myself" … I know it was a weak argument, I could have done better in other days. But as I said, I felt tired in those days.

We walked through some stairs, they were expensive too. You could see the gold covering all over them. And portraits again, lots of portraits all over the building. This people must be in need of memories. Another similitude to me, which is a thing that kept me moving with Remy. He was relaxed, with his cards and the purple colour that started shining over them. But how couldn´t I follow the red eyes and the Cajun accent that talked to me.

"If these people mention something about New Orleans… Just tell them that you don´t know anything. You would make me a great favour" His voice tone turned serious this time. I then realized that his accent was from that city, New Orleans. Quite a beautiful city, I once had a conference with the NASA in there. It´s amazing the fusion of cultures that is produced in that city. That´s why I can´t stop following Remy, because part of that culture is inside of him.

"So you are from New Orleans, a really beautiful city. I was once there and the food is too magnificent. I need to go back one day" Again, I shouldn´t have said that. But I´m running out of themes.

Remy was quiet when I said this, he just walked through the building. It was quite a big building to be so old in the outside.

"Sure, one day" He said this with a really low voice. You could not even hear him saying it. It´s like he regretted it. Like a dark thought.

We were getting closer to the last floor, and Remy started stretching. The sarcastic smile came back to his face. When we get to the floor he looked back at me.

"Listen, I know you can defend yourself. But just stay calmed, I don´t want the bar situation to be repeated" He was quite serious this time, his red eyes looked at me.

"Don´t worry, as I said, I was an Avenger" I smiled back at him.

He looked directly at me, and then he put his hand onto his raincoat pocket. He then took a card and gave it to me. It was a red Ace of Spades.

"This is one of my lucky cards. You are going to need it tonight" I picked the card and put it in my pocket.

"I don´t know what to say, Remy." Why was he giving me a card? It was all really strange. I didn´t understand it, but again I wanted to follow him.

The last floor was again covered with portraits (Seriously?) and really expensive furniture. We headed to one of the doors, although I just followed Remy. He made all the talked from then on.

"Let´s do this Carol" He told me that and then knocked on the door.

To be continued…


	3. Belle Reve

Some people say that every time a door is closed, a window opens. I wondered if this one would be mine. I hesitate it for second in which the handle was spinning around the door. Which mysteries did it contain inside? Could it be more mysterious than Remy himself? Suddenly the door opened and a man in a blue elegant suit welcomed Remy. I didn´t knew what to think.

"You must be Belle Reve. You are late" Those were the words he said to Remy. He sounded quite angry. Why were we late? Were we expected?

"Relax my friend. I got stuck in the traffic, and I had to meet a friend too." Remy´s answer was not really convincing, just like him.

"I don´t care about your excuses. And who the hell is her" He was still angry, and then he looked at me. His eyes were full of a green colour that reminded you of witchcraft.

"She´s the friend I had to meet. Can we enter please, these portraits are making me nervous" That is true, they were making "us" nervous.

"We don´t know her. How do I know she won´t call the cops on us?" That phrase struck me hard. Where was I? What was I doing? I´m a hero for fuck´s sake.

I suddenly looked at both of them, specially Remy. And realize that I was entering in the Underworld that I always fought. Maybe I should run to the X-Mansion or someone where they understand me right now and tell them about this… But I looked at those Red Eyes, I drunk too much that night. They were warm, not like the other people I was around by that time.

"Calm down, when have I collaborated with a cop? Do I look like someone who wants to get closer to justice?" That´s what Remy answered him. I think he winked at me when saying that, he might have meant something. But I was really confused.

"You would be the first one to end up in jail. And if she´s a cop in the end, both your heads will blow before the red and blue lights start shining" His answer was…. Quite extreme, and on that moment I did not understand. But later on it all made sense.

"There won´t be a need for that" Remy was still sarcastic on his answers but holding his cards. It´s like in the end he was afraid. And this made me closer to him, I was also scared.

"We´ll see about that, drop your weapons and come inside" That is the last thing we heard before entering the room. I was still quiet, but I´m sure you are all noticing that.

The Blue Man as I called him faded into the darkness of the door. And Remy followed him, I wasn´t sure of what to do. But again, I went inside without thinking much. We were first welcomed with a dark corridor. We couldn´t see anything except for a light in the end. There was something waiting for us. But I was sure it wasn´t the hope I was looking for.

We went to the light in the end and we saw another expensive room, this time a living room. It was full of 17th century furniture, but this time it was mostly made of ivory (Strange?). And in the middle of the room, there was a big poker table. We were not alone in the room, another 4 men waited for us. All of them with extravagant outfits, but that is nothing to be amazed. As you all know, I used to be an Avenger.

One of the man was dressed like a cowboy, or a bounty hunter if you prefer it. He wore a black outfit, not so different from Remy´s, but this one made from leather. And he looked at me with deep dark eyes, like knowing who I was.

Next to him was a woman, she was wearing a long and expensive red dress. It shined all over the room. And if that wasn´t enough, she was also covered with red makeup all over her body. It reminded me a lot of the X-Mansion. And talking about them, I should have called the house. They must have been worried about me. But I knew that thinking about them would make me fearful too, so I changed the topic in my mind.

There were other two men in the room too, each of them with another colour. This time Green and Yellow. But I focused on Remy´s eyes again, because I was nervous. And Remy wasn´t nervous, he walked without any regrets onto the room. I think he already knew these guys. Which was a good thing, because it made me calmed.

We sat on the poker table, I obviously was next to Remy. And the rest of the Apocalypse Horsemen (Got that reference) started sitting around too. They surrounded us and the cards started moving around the table. It was weird how few sounds were pronounced through the house. Only the typical poker starts such as "Prepare the cards".

Until of course the game started, and a conversation came with it. The red woman talked to Remy.

"So Mr Reve, who is your beautiful companion?" She talked about me, I did not expect that, right at the beginning.

"I´m Blanche. My name is Blanche." I answered her immediately. I didn´t want Remy to speak for me no more.

"Blanche, interesting name. Are you from the south like our friend here?" He looked at Remy when saying this.

"No, I´m actually from Boston, Massachusetts." I really like my natal town. And I´m not afraid of saying were I´m from.

"Blanche is a weird name for a girl from Boston" She was asking to many questions. But thankfully I´ve lived with Natasha Romanoff, I can get over this.

"My parents were Francophones" Boom Headshot.

"Oh, did they study French literature or were they from a French country. I´m really interested in that culture you see. As a New Orleans person, I love my past" I didn´t knew what was with that woman. And suddenly she dropped New Orleans into the conversation. Which made look at Remy.

Remy was turning white; I was taking control of the conversation while he was powerless. And Suddenly New Orleans. It was like if those words disconnected him from reality.

"Can we play poker, please. That´s why I came here." Remy was starting to get angry. I could feel it in his red eyes. It was like a link to his heart.

"What happens? Did we remind you of something?" The man in the black suit spoke. He had a deep voice and struck the whole room.

"I just want to play Poker" Remy was starting to get nervous.

"What is going on in here? Remy let´s go." I was becoming nervous too. But I didn´t knew what was going on.

"I left the city, I left you all. Why do you keep following me?" Remy became more and more nervous with each word.

"No one leaves New Orleans forever Lebeau. Not even Julien". I didn´t knew who Julien was by then. But those words made Remy´s eyes shine to a level I haven´t seen that night before.

"Don´t dare to say that." Remy didn´t talked much. He was hurt, and it was four against two. I didn´t knew where the guy in the door was.

Remy put his hands on the table and look at all the people around us. His eyes left the warm red and now were full of anger.

"Don´t talk about Julien, you don´t have that right." His hands were doing strange things.

"Who do you think you are Lebeau. You are just another thief from New Orleans. A thief who could have had everything. But he fucked it up." The red woman looked straight to Remy´s Eyes.

And suddenly…. The only thing I saw was an explosion. A big purple explosion.

The whole building went down. Right after the red woman´s words. Nothing else.

To be continued…


	4. Into Her Arms

I stumbled through the ashes looking for answers. But I couldn´t find anything. I was right where I started, on a black hole that sucked my memories. An explosion had dragged me down to the floor. The only thing I could see for 10 minutes were shapes moving while I couldn´t recognise the identities. The fear I wanted to disappear was getting closer than ever. For the first time I was not wondering were Remy was. I was focused on surviving.

The fire was around me, which again was not a problem. I had been trained to survive all of this situations, so I knew how to get away. I moved through the floor, or whatever was that I crawled on. The portraits were losing all the colours, and the shapes in front of me were getting closer. I didn´t pay any attention to them, I kept moving and looking for the door. During my time on the NASA I developed a good memory, so I think I know where the escape can be. But this room is too warm, and I can´t see anything. The best thing is to keep moving and let my instincts guide me.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO SAY IT ONE MORE TIME" Suddenly I heard Remy´s voice in the back of the room. He was one the shapes I could see. I was thinking about reaching him. But I didn´t knew whether to trust.

So I moved through the floor without thinking of what issues Remy had with these people. As I said, I have enough problems in my life already. Besides, this situation smells to mutant everywhere. And if I don´t call the Mansion to tell them, they will get angry with me. The last thing I need right now is to lose more friends.

"I LEFT FOR GOOD. SO ALL OF YOU, LEAVE ME ALONE." The voice tone of Remy was getting angrier. And my mind was confusing me.

I wanted to move, but again I couldn´t see anything except Remy´s shape. So I decided to shout at him and let life take me anywhere.

"Remy… What is going on?" My voice tone was really weak.

"Stand down Carol, let me finish this." He was giving me an order, I didn´t like that. No one gives me an order.

"Excuse me, you don´t give me orders. Where am I Remy?" I was starting to get angry, and confused. Specially confused.

"Please, shut up Carol. I need to be focused" He was not the Remy I met in the bar. Now I really wanted to leave this place.

I tried to get up, but there´s too much fire around me. Another shape came next to Remy, I couldn´t distinguish who he or she was. At this point I didn´t care. Let him fight his own battles.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" Remy was talking to the shape. And then another small explosion occurred in front of them. I couldn´t see anything, but it was like if they started fighting. I felt like the ashes around me started moving.

Remy was fighting with the other person through the floor or whatever was left. I saw them moving around and throwing things at each other. Remy´s attacks had a purple colour and were angrier than the other shape. He wanted to finish this fight as soon as possible. He didn´t care about the life of his opponent. For every movement he made, the elements around me were shaking. That was the only proof I needed to know he was a real mutant, and quite a dangerous one. Professor X had been telling me about the different ranks of mutation, and I think Remy can be in the top of the list. His fighting style, although I can´t see him clear, feels too powerful for the things I´ve seen.

All of a sudden I could only see one shape, standing in front of me. I didn´t knew the identity, but I was ready to figure it out. So I stood up in the middle of the flames. It was Remy, in front of me. He was bleeding, we were both bleeding and sweating from the fire.

"You killed that person" I didn´t knew what to say. So I said what an Avenger would say.

"I´m glad you are okay. But we should get out of this place." He was right, this was not time for conversation.

"Do you have a plan? Do you even know this building?" I couldn´t trust him. But if he brought me here, he could get me out of here.

"Just go to the exit and don´t look at the fire" That actually sounded like my initial plan. But the whole building is on fire because of you Remy. Anyway, this is not time to think this, is time to act.

"I´ll follow you" That´s the only thing I can do right now.

Remy started moving and avoiding the fire he had caused. I tried to follow him without making any noise, the building could go down in any second. The door was right at the end of the floor. I didn´t knew what was waiting for us at the end, but I was sure it couldn´t be worse than this living hell (I was wrong).

"Go through the corridor and wait for me" I didn´t wanted to know why he told me that. So I just did it.

I went through the door corridor where the blue man received us, the whole building was going down. The expensive stairs with gold were melting. It was like a scene from Indiana Jones. In there I waited for Remy, I was wondering what he was doing in that fireman practice of a room. But more importantly, I was thinking of why I always end up in cases like this. Since I was a little girl. People who get me into trouble or who are not the kind your parents would tell you to hang with. Maybe is because I needed to keep moving in my life, because I needed to feel free. Specially in this moments were I felt weaker than ever. I may have lost all the people I trust, but is someone like Remy who shows me what´s beyond. What is worth living for.

Remy came out of the corridor, covered in ashes and without speaking any words. I looked at him thinking of what he had done. But I didn´t wanted to know. He came closer to me and then he fell into my arms He passed out. For the first time I saw a person that was even weaker than me. One of the most powerful persons I´ve ever seen falling down. I couldn´t say anything, I just picked him with the few strengths I had and carried him. We had to get out of this building.

"It´s time to give you the favour of the tavern back" If I had my powers back it would have been much easier. But I trained with the military I could do that.

I take Remy on my back and run along the corridor avoiding the flames. Then I got into the stairs, I would normally fly through them. But this time I knew that I had to be fast and find another way. So I took Remy´s raincoat off and use it to put out some of the fires in the way. I walked slowly with him, with the raincoat around us like a protector. The smoke was coming through our lungs. But that didn´t matter. Survival was the most important thing that time. The portraits around me stopped being portraits, and the gold disappeared. It was like a symbol of what I was. Black and Yellow, the dark smoke surrounding the melting gold. It reminded of me.

With the fire around us we got to the entrance. The fire was not quite there already. But it will be there in seconds to come. I run with Remy to the exit and got out to the street. I could hear police sirens and firemen that were about to come. Another question came into my mind, should I tell them what just happened? Or should I find out who Remy is on my own?

I didn´t had time to decide. If the police didn´t came, Luke or Matthew would have come. I couldn´t risk myself, so I just held Remy and entered a car who was parked near there. Exactly, I was about to take a car who was not mine (But I found the owner later and gave him money, so don´t worry) although after the events of tonight I couldn´t think straight.

I put Remy in the backseat and drove as far as I can. Not to the X-Mansion. But somewhere where we could be safe. At least for that night.

To be continued…


	5. Shadows of a Memory

I drove him under the stars of midnight. I had no one to ask for help, and I was starting to feel anxious. My world was falling apart, but that was not the main thing to worry about. I was in the middle of many worlds right now. Mutants, Humans and whatever I am right now. I had so many ideas pulling me apart that I was not looking at the road. We could crash at any moment, and maybe it would be the best thing to happen for me. But I looked back at Remy and thought that I didn´t knew anything about him. What if he had a family? I should put him in safe before doing anything else.

The lights of the city are in front of the car, that´s where I´m heading. To my old life. I used to have an apartment near Central Park. You might be jealous but remember that I wrote a book when leaving the NASA. And I left it when joining the Avengers. Now that I didn´t belong to anyone it´s time to go back to my old life.

I drive while looking everyone walking again. One thing I always loved about New York is the diversity on the streets. How everyone can be welcomed, is something magical. And that´s why I became a superhero. To defend these ideals. Such a shame I ended that way, now I must walk without talking. Because then I would be a hypocrite, and I promised myself to never be that.

The apartment was quite apart from the rest of the buildings. I thought of that when I bought it some years ago. Everything surrounded by trees that didn´t allow anything to be seen. Just like me. I arrived to the door of the building and parked the car where no one could find it. Although I have to be truthful and say that the next time I checked the car had disappeared (Again, if the owner of that car is reading this, I´m sorry). That saved me a lot of work, but the car is not relevant in this story.

I took Remy out of the backseat, still asleep. And carried him into the apartment. No one could see us. I had to break in the old ways I was trained to stop. Breaking the door. The alarm would go off but I knew the code. In fact, anyone could enter because it´s the easiest password in the world… Marie. Just like my mother. Do some research about my life, and boom, you can enter inside my house.

I always have my mother in my memories, she was really important to me. A great support when the hardness of my parents and my brothers could beat me. I was raised to believe in hard work… and that´s something I keep thinking today. But when this work goes against you, there is nothing to do but to reflect. And this apartment is just that. Something I achieved with my hard work, and for what. I was running away again. My memories hurt a lot, and that is something that got worse every day when thinking of my family. I was taught to be strong, but without motivation… why would I? And that lead me to the drinks.

I put Remy in front of the door and quickly broke the latch. I didn´t had much time to deactivate the alarm. I hit the door and when the sound starts I run to the alarm. Remy was not even making a move. I was wondering if the damage of the fire had destructed something in his brain. I was getting really scared for him. I didn´t had the medical skills for treating him. What could I have done Who could I have called in case I needed anyone?

The alarm is off and I carry Remy into the apartment. I turned on the lights and I saw the house for the first time in a long time… It brought me a lot of memories. But I didn´t had time to remember, Remy was down. I moved him into the bedroom (I know what you are all thinking, stop) so I could treat him. My bedroom was full of pictures of the past, I had a big picture of my brother, Steve… A part of my past that is better not to talk. In that moment those pictures weren´t helping me, in fact they were hurting my brain. Which in some ways made me feel empathy for Remy´s case.

He was laying in my old bed and I must solve this problem. I could always contact Scott or Jessica; they could help him. But he doesn´t seem like the kind of guy who would like to deal with the X-Men. Albeit I´m not the kind of person who deals with gangs too. But as I said, I didn´t seem to have much emotional connections anymore. And Remy seems like a nice guy, so I wanted to treat him myself.

"Are you awake? Remy" He didn´t answered, but I still tried to contacted him.

He looks like the sleeping beauty, if she was a man with red eyes and brown hair. I remembered that tale from when I was a child. I really used to like fairy tales, how we could live in a happily ever after world. Now I realize that is rubbish and can never exist, because there are different points of views. Something I learned when I was a child too and I had to be raised with my brothers. Specially Steve… looking at his pictures. Memories come into my mind.

"Please, Remy, wake up. I need you to wake up. This is not the best place for me to be. I´m in a lot of pain" I was begging Remy to wake up. Even if I didn´t knew if he could listen to me.

He stayed in the same position. Of course he didn´t answered me, he must had the brain like Wolverine´s lungs. I needed to call someone who could heal him… But they will arrest me, and now that I started to recover some of my memories… I didn´t want to be involved in more cases. My brain was hurting and I walked along the house. Thinking of a solution.

I went into the living room, if I thought there were too many pictures in the bedroom. The living room was the perfect contradiction. I could see pictures everywhere, and in the middle of everything you would never guess…. An old copy of my book. I saw it and thought about the energy I had when writing it. I was at the Air Force dammit... I cannot leave a person behind…

That book symbolized everything I was… so I run into the bathroom and looked for everything that could work. It was a life or death situation, and as I said… I won´t give up. I found a medical kit with thermometers, knifes and some pills I could not even pronounce. Forgive me Remy for that if you are reading this. But it was my only option….

I was about to save a life, homemade style.

To be continued….


	6. Roll the Dice

Roll The Dice

I didn´t usually talk about my father, and I still don´t do it today. You could say that the relationship with him was always really difficult. And that always hurt me, even when I lost my memories. Maybe that was one of the reasons why I followed Remy that night, the reasons why he was in my old apartment. Maybe his eyes were a reflection of everything I´ve failed on my life.

That night I didn´t want to fail, so I did everything I could. Until every bottle of pills was empty and I stared at him looking for a solution. His red eyes didn´t answered me… I was losing hope again.

But then he started breathing again, with small doses but still breathing. So I run next to him, to know how he was. I needed an answer to everything that happened that night. I could not live without answers.

I put my ears next to his head and waited for words to come out.

"Belladonna…" I didn´t knew what he meant with that…. So I kept staring at him for an answer.

"Remy, are you awake?" I asked him. He was still weak, I didn´t knew why I expected him to talk, but I did.

He then looked at me with his red eyes and the first thing he said was… "Who are you?" That´s what he asked. Yeah, he asked who I was. I know what you are all thinking, shut up.

"Carol, I´m Carol. The one who saved you from that building you exploded. Don´t you remember" In other situations I would get angry if someone didn´t remember me. But as I told all of you, I was weak then. I regret how I felt.

"Of course, Carol. Can you make me a resume of what happened? And by the way where am I?" Even if he looked weak he was recovering quite fast. He didn´t stop asking questions.

"The whole building went down so I took you to my old apartment in Manhattan" That´s the easiest way in which I can tell everything that has happened. In fact, I could have told everything with this sentence.

"What about the rest of the people in the building? Are they okay?" I didn´t really knew why he asked that. But in the moment I didn´t stop to think and just answered his questions.

"It was a midst of chaos; I did not really check the building. So if anyone survived your big demonstration of power, I haven´t seen them" He stared at me while I told him this. He was really interested.

"That might be a problem. Are you sure no one followed you?" I was getting nervous again. In which world was I entering?

"Look if you are worried about them you should know that they seemed to have… abilities like you. If someone is to survive an explosion like that one, is those kinds of people." After spending lots of time with mutants recently, I know how they are. If they were homo superior I´m sure they would be fine.

"Then that´s what I meant, if they are alive we should go. You don´t know what my past is capable of doing." He was quite serious when doing that. In fact, when he mentioned his past he was really scared. The kind of scared that gets into your skin.

"Can´t we at least wait until the morning" After fighting for him to wake up. I couldn't move from the apartment, and least for running away from some…. I don´t know from what.

"Yeah, you could get some sleep. Your skin looks really tired." I still know what you are all thinking. Don´t make any comment.

"Yes, we better go to sleep. I´ll be in the sofa. Try not to sneeze and if you run away write a note at least." I went to the sofa and hoped for the next day to be better. Although I knew that it has been a long time since hope had disappeared from my life.

The next morning, I woke up and made myself an Irish coffee. I still have some resources from when I lived in the house. Not much but at least some coffee. I always need it in the morning to stay awake, or at least to begin the day with all my problems forgotten.

Remy woke up and came to the kitchen, probably because he smells the whiskey. That would attract anyone. He looked exactly the same as in the night, with his red eyes shining. Although with me drinking whiskey my feelings were a little bit tired.

"Good morning sunshine" That´s the first thing he told me when he saw me. Even if his eyes were straight to the bottle first.

"Will you be willing to explain everything that happened now?" With the whiskey I became more serious. It was like if my old personality and all my memories came back.

"Calm down and pass the bottle. Then I might move to the straight talk" He had some reason on him so I passed him the bottle.

He drank directly from the bottle, he didn´t had any coffee with it. Probably because he still had some headache from yesterday. At least I would have.

"What do you want to know darling?" He always chose really curious words to talk. It might be because of his home. I´m sure he missed it.

"Who were the people from yesterday? And where did we go?" Simple questions which needed an answer.

Remy drank from the bottle again and then started talking.

"I thought we were going to a poker game. But instead you saw all the batshit craziness that happened… Some people from my past came and you know. It´s all forgotten, only that if they survived they might want to kill us." I didn´t knew what to think about all this stories from Remy

"Excuse me, did you say they might want to kill us? Can you explain that?" I was getting really nervous.

"You should not worry that much… I don´t think they know who you are." Remy was taking everything with relax.

"If you say so I will listen to you. But I don´t want to enter into any underworld. If someone is looking for my head I will run away" I was being serious, I didn´t want any more problems. In fact, I was sure people would be looking for me. People who if they saw me in trouble would be really worried.

"That´s right, just listen to me and everything will be fine" It would not, but at that time I didn´t knew.

"Can I ask you one more thing Remy?" I had one thing on my mind that I needed to know.

"Of course, Carol. Whatever you want?" He called me by my name… it was weird.

"Who is Belladonna?" That is the first word he said after his brief state of coma. I wanted to know the meaning.

Remy suddenly got quiet and swallowed all the whiskey he had on his mouth. He put the bottle on the table and looked at me.

"How do you know that name?" He was really serious, the fear covered him again. He was really strange and his eyes were getting a tone of red that was not bright… it was dark. A really deep dark red. Like blood.

"It doesn´t matter Remy, we should go. We should go… "

To be continued.


	7. Inside the Glass

The city was as busy as usual that morning. You could hear people insulting each other with a different variety of languages. It´s the magic of this place, something I swear to defend a long time ago… But at that time I couldn´t feel that idea. As this city can be seen through many different eyes too. They look at you expressing salvation while at the same time they want to say… you are getting into my trap. At the end that might be the best description of what I felt with Remy when running away.

He took me out of my apartment, and strangely, he seemed to know quite a lot this around here. Because again he didn´t allowed me to drag him… and even if I didn´t like that, his eyes made me. I wondered if he had some mutant powers of conviction. That would actually be really cool… and dangerous, but cool.

We walked through some avenues trying to be hidden, although the fact is I don´t get recognized anymore. Who cares about a drunk past glory who almost destroyed what they most beloved… their Avengers. That´s who I was, a failure. And that´s who I thought I would be.

Since we got out of the apartment he hadn´t spoken any words to me, his face was just blank. But I could feel like repulsion in the way he was moving. Something I could not understand, which at the moment didn´t make any sense.

"Do you have any idea where we could hide?" I asked Remy quite nervous.

Remy didn´t seemed to listen to me. He walked under his raincoat really relaxed, even if an hour ago he told me that some guys could come after us…

"Remy, where are we going?" I was starting to get nervous. I didn´t like to walk on the streets under the light of day after the incident and specially now with Remy.

Remy started whistling to Once Upon a Dream from The Sleeping Beauty. It was quite weird….

"Calm down, let´s get something to drink." Remy kept whistling after saying that.

I didn´t knew what to say, I tried to reply but no words came out of my mind. Maybe I had to get away from Remy…

We then entered into a bar, it was quite similar to the place where I met Remy in the first place. Maybe too similar, but my mind could not distinguish right now the different ideas… We just sit on the stools and asked for two bottles of the cheapest whiskey. That´s right, he was broke too.

This time the barman didn´t look at me or Remy, he just focused on the bottle and then went on to clean his local. Because that´s what you at 12 am, when there´s no one else drinking around. We were shameful and should be blamed for our actions, that´s what I thought when seeing Remy drinking from his bottle…

"Remy, what are we doing?" I could not give a sip from the bottle. It was too early and I was tired.

"Does it matter, Carol?" I… didn´t knew what to say. That answer was just…

"Are you being serious right now, Remy. I saved your life yesterday, you are being an asshole."

Remy laughed when I said that, he then drank again from the bottle and looked at me with his red eyes…

"You are right, you saved my life. Now focus on the future." What the hell was he saying…

"I think you are drinking too much, Remy" My nervousness was becoming anger…

"C´mon, we are just having fun. Like two normal homo superiors. Or not?" He had a different voice tone when he said that. What did he meant, why did he said that?

"What the hell do you mean? I´m not a…. And why are you behaving like this, is because I mentioned that name before, Belladona." That is the only reason I could find at that moment.

Remy suddenly laughed when I said that… not like a maniac, but a broken man.

"You don´t even know what you are talking about" He talked like a psychopath, his eyes expressed rage.

"Exactly, you are right. That´s why I´m leaving, because my principles don´t know you" I still had some strength in my, and I wouldn´t allow Remy to drag me down.

Remy looked at me with the red look. He was weird, and his face turned tender when I said that. It was like he reacted to what I said.

"And how will you survive after what you saw. You are in my world now, Carol." The tenderness was just a cover for terror. He was scary, he was not the person I saved last night.

"I´m leaving, Remy" I said that without regrets.

And right in that moment I stood up and left the bar without looking back. Remy stayed in the stools, he might have looked at me while I left but I don´t really care. I was really angry at that moment, and he was behaving really strange with me. Maybe I shouldn´t have asked about that Belladonna, but fuck it, he said it while I was saving his life. I had the right to ask. It was time to walk alone again…

I knew the streets wouldn't welcome me because of who I was. But what I was sure of is that in the mansion they would always receive. I was still shocked about the homo superior mention that Remy made, why did he say that? Is just that when mutants are angry they mention their condition? Anyway it was not the time to mention that, I had to run to place where I could drink without anyone bothering me.

It was fun how I was running from drinking in one place to another, but at least I was alone this time. Without having to depend on anyone, I shouldn´t have followed Remy in the first place. That´s the truth.

So I just called a taxi in the street hoping that someone gets me to Westchester County….

I entered in the car when I heard that the driver received me. He looked kind of strange, similar to Remy but without an attractive aura. He was wearing a similar suit as the people we saw yesterday in the poker game.

"Good morning, Ms Danvers. It´s an honour to meet you, I´m afraid you will have to spend some time with me today." He spoke with a fine tone, similar to Remy but his accent was more controlled.

"Are you kidding me? Both of us don´t want any problems, so just let me go". I was being serious, my hidden me was starting to come out. And you don´t want to mess with the full Carol Danvers. You know what Thor says that he only uses 1/3 of his powers, well is the same with me. Even when I didn´t have them, you don´t want to see me full angry.

"I´m sorry you have been dragged into this business. It´s just the fault of a stupid gentleman you had the pleasure to spend the night with." He winked me an eye after saying that.

"If you want to see Remy I´ll take you to him, there´s no problem in that. I´m tired of this, I just wanted to drink alone yesterday…" I really wanted this to end, or I didn´t really know what to say.

"Then this will be really simple Ms Danvers, we are on the same team." He was really happy when he said that.

"I´m on nobody´s team". That is the only thing I knew for sure.

To be continued...


	8. Ace of Spades

I was trapped again on my web of lies, this man wanted Remy and I wanted to go home. Why is so difficult to live peacefully? Haven´t I done enough heroic things to deserve my rest, I didn´t seem like that at that moment.

"Where exactly is Remy Lebeau, Ms Danvers" The man had his charm, not like Remy of course, but he knew what to say.

"It´s in the bar at the end of the road. The Careless Gem." But this was not time for focusing on this type of things, I needed to get out.

"I will need you to come with me, just to check that everything is right. Then you will be able to leave. This is not your war." You are damn right this was not my war.

"Really, it´s as simple as that? I don´t believe you, but I want to go home." You know how I felt.

"Then I think we have a deal, Carol." He called me by my first name. When he said it, something inside me broke, like a past memory. Only my close family and friends call me Carol.

"Just stick with Ms Danvers." I still deserved respect.

"As you want, we are going now." He accepted what I said, but he was angry with Remy. I could feel it.

He started driving the car and I went back to where I just came. You might say it has been a stupid walk what I made, but I did not expect to end my night like this.

We drove to the entrance of the bar. He did not speak any other word to me, and neither did I. I just hoped that whatever this man wanted with Remy, didn´t put human lives in danger. I´ve seen what Remy is capable of doing… and although not of my business, it worries me. At the end, I will always be a hero. I will always be Ms Marvel, or Captain, or however you want to call me.

We came out of the taxi, the look in the man´s eyes were of revenge. I´ve seen it before and I knew what it meant. But at that time I could not even stop myself, so I just followed him with hope that he released me. When we entered the bar it was as I left it, with people drinking to the sound of music, but our eyes didn´t focus on that, they went into the stools.

Right in there I could see him, he didn´t move in the whole afternoon. He had a glass of whiskey in his hand, it was just like me at the beginning of the story. A beautiful contrast.

The man next to me saw him too, and a sadistic smile came into his face. He started shouting in the middle of the local.

"Remy Lebeau! Come and greet your old pal! The people from New Orleans salute you." He had a really aggressive but sharp tone when he shouted this.

Everyone in the local started looking at him with faces of "Not again" or "Another freak". Remy staid in the stool with his glass, he took another sip and then looked back at the man. His beautiful red eyes shined all over the place, but I didn´t want to know anything about him.

"Millet, what a pleasure to see you in the big apple. "Remy also kept his funny tone when he saw the man. I wanted to laugh, but I was to weirded out by the situation that I didn´t said anything.

"Lebeau, surrender yourself. You cannot escape your true home, that´s why I came here." The man kept being really sharp and start moving around the local while the people looked at him.

He suddenly took something out of his jacket… it was a gun. Everybody started screaming, including me. But Remy did not say anything, he just looked at him.

People run away and Remy staid in the stool, I looked at him scared. I wanted my powers back.

"Are you really going to shoot me? Do you even know what I´m capable of?" Remy was now being aggressive towards the man.

"I´ve heard stories, I also heard what happened to Julien." I didn´t knew who he was, but Remy´s face got white.

Remy got really angry when the man or Millet (I don´t know how they called him) mentioned that name. It was like something from the past.

"Then if you know it… why did you came? I´m no longer part of your story." If I´m serious, I didn´t knew what he meant. But he sounded really tragic.

"Because he´s gone, and it´s your fault. The only answer they gave me was your name. They told me you finally became the monster you were supposed to be when you were born." Mutants… mankind needs to realize they are like us. But sadly that's not going to happen.

Suddenly after Millet said that Remy threw his glass of whiskey with is powers to him. It´s always spectacular to see powers in action… but not this time.

"And you believed them? After everything we´ve been through, you said it, we were family. You don´t kill your family." What was Remy thinking when he said that? I wish I knew…

Millet pointed his gun at Remy. He had tears in his eyes but a creepy smile in his face.

"You are a monster Remy; I will never understand how Bella saw something on you. All monsters like you must be exterminated for the sake of mankind. For the sake of the true families." Another crazy believer, that´s exactly what we need right now.

Also he mentioned Belladonna, that´s the name Remy said. Was she a past lover?

"I´m sorry Millet, but I cannot let you do that." Remy got up from his stool and look directly at Millet with a face that said "Don´t mess with me".

"And just so you know, this bullets are not normal bullets, they have something made especially for your kind. Courtesy of some religion fanatics." How far has this world gone to do this. I should tell this to the professor once this is over.

"Please, think about Julien." Remy had tears in his eyes as well as Millet.

Millet was about to shoot his gun when I suddenly decided this could not go on for much longer and I also stood up. I threw myself to Millet and fought with him. Remy then shouted at me.

"Carol stop, this is not your fight." Too late to say that Remy.

"Woman you better get off me, this bullets also work on humans." Millet threated me, but I was trained to beat stronger people than him.

I started punching him on the old style and I can say that… I broke lots of things in the bar… again, sorry. But I felt alive when punching this asshole, I was like a hero again. I was not sure if he deserved it, but damn it felt good.

"You are a good fighter, but you are not the best I´ve encountered." Millet was resisting me. I was getting nervous.

He then punched me back, Remy shouted at him when he did it. But I was fine, it´s not the first punch I´ve received in my life. I came back rapidly into the fight and gave it back. He was breaking down, and I was able to take the gun from him.

"I´ve got your toy, now get on the floor." I was… alive again. I felt like in the old times.

"Lady, please leave, your time has passed. Pick a drink from the bar behind and go to an alley, this is not your fight. I will no repeat it again." His words were making me angry.

"Shut the…" I was getting really nervous.

Remy was looking at us without knowing what to say, he came closer. Millet was looking at me, he noticed I was nervous.

"Carol, that was your name, I´m asking you to please leave. Each of us has a fight, and he has committed crimes he needs to pay for." Maybe he was right, but we all need friends sometimes. And Remy was mine now.

"I told you to call me Ms Danvers." He should have respected me.

I punched Millet again, and when I did it he flew through the bar into the other side… crashing a few of the walls. Maybe my powers were coming back.

"How did you do that?" Remy was staring at me from the background, he was covered in debris.

"I told you I was an Avenger. This is what we do." I smiled when I say that… it´s was a long time since I didn't do it.

Remy looked back at me, he still had a serious face and his eyes reflected that. Maybe some of the things this man said were true at the end. Maybe his past hides more of what I want to know or what he deserves.

We came out of the bar, anyway it was completely destroyed (Don´t worry that´s why Damage Control exists). Remy was shocked for what happened inside, and I understand, but I feel alive again. I couldn't wait to go back to the mansion and started training again to become Carol Danvers.

"I think this is a goodbye Carol, maybe forever, maybe not." Remy sounded sad when he said that, but his sad expression became a little bit happier when he looked at me.

"I think owe to the nature of our powers we will meet again. And besides, I will never forget you, Remy Lebeau." Even if you don´t believe me, my memories are quite big, I never did.

"Let me just say, that you will go on. You are a hero Carol Danvers; it doesn't matter if an Avenger or not. You just showed it in the bar, you have an amazing heart." His eyes were bright again when he said that… and I didn't know what to say.

"Good Luck Remy, you know where to find me. Everyone knows." I laughed when I said that… weird.

Remy laughed back when I said that and then fixed his raincoat. Then headed back down the street. But before that he gave me something… an Ace of Spades.

"Keep this, it´s always good to have an ace up your sleeve." Wise man, he was right, one of the best advices they have ever give me.

I put the card in my pocket and then took a last look at his bright red eyes, they disappear in the middle of the city. And suddenly… they were gone.

It was time to be Carol again.

Since then I´ve seen Remy in a number of occasion, life has taken us on very different paths. But one thing is for sure, we always have an ace up our sleeve. And those red eyes, they will protect him forever.

 **End of this story.**


End file.
